dystopian_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prussian Empire
History Pre-war history World War history Dominion From a small, poor north German kingdom, the Prussian dominions have grown to encompass the bulk of the European continent from France in the west to the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth in the east, and from the heart of the Balkans to the Arctic Circle. Much of these lands, such as the Dutch provinces, were annexed before and during the reign of Heinrich Otto before madness overtook him. Taking advantage of Austrian weaknesses after their defeats by Napoleon, the Prussians annexed the former territories of the Habsburg Empire into their own dominion. Norway and Sweden followed suit in 1810, to provide a buffer against Britannian and Russian ambitions. As a result, the Prussian Empire is home to a large number of different peoples and cultures. Germans form the vast majority of the population, but the far northern and southern portions of the realm incorporate many non-German populations and political entities. The major powers are the Dutch, Hungarians, Czechs, Slovaks and Croats, but the emperor’s subjects also include Norwegians, Swedes, Slovenes, Serbs and Romanians The empire’s borders have stood more or less unchanged since Frederick Grunder ascended the throne in 1819. Even after the empire had begun to recover, Frederick considered that territorial expansion was not a priority, being both costly and likely to antagonise other nations. Although Prussian migrants and settlers have established themselves in other regions around the world, most notably South-West Africa and several ports on the Chinese coast, the Prussian Empire does not officially sponsor overseas colonisation. Also, with the advent of war with the Commonwealth and the Russian Coalition, several provinces of old Prussia, especially those on the Baltic Coast, have effectively become warzones and placed under military rule. Prussia’s principal concern at the moment is with expelling invaders from its existing holdings, rather than obtaining new ones. Nonetheless, Frederick and his advisors will not miss an opportunity to extend the empire’s borders eastward to push the enemy further away from their heartlands. Government The Prussian Empire is theoretically a autocracy ruled by the Emperor who also is the King of Prussia. However, in reality it is far more complicated. There also is the Reichstag, whose members are voted into office by the people of the Empire, and the Bundestag, that consists of representatives of the states, minor kingdoms and dutchies within the Empire. Most notable is the Habsburg family, who are the rulers of the Union of Austro-Hungary. Because of that ruling, the Empire involves a great deal of negotiation, especially when dealing with the Austrians. The Habsburg family has not yet fully forgiven the Prussian for supplanting them as a great power and they are all to happy to lay stones into the way of the Prussians. Notheless, the apperance of a major and direct foreign threat in the shape of the Russian Coalition has done much to unite the realm's disparate people. Millitary Forces The War Council of the Empire currently consists of: Heinrich Grimm - Master of the Millitary Sire Tannhauser - Head of the Navy Sire Sigsmund - Head of the Land Ships Sire Helbrecht - Head of the Air Force SIre Jaeger - Head of the Reichwehr (infantry regiments) However, in recent years Sire Jaeger has become increasingly paranoid of his position in the council and of the rising star of General Sturm, who could soon replace him. The Prussian military consists of three distinct branches: The first branch, being the land forces with the Reichswehr. Containing professional soldiers, like the grenadiers and the Landwehr; the massive range of people drafted into service as soldiers in case the normal army is not enough to deal with the threat. Even the Prussian ordinary line infantry is well equiped and trained, while their elite troops have earned the reputation of being extremly ruthless and potent shock troops. The land forces also include Prussia's massive fleet of land ships and other armored vehicles. The Tanks of the Empire are considerd the best in the world and are known around the world as Panzers. Setting the trend, after they proved to be extremly sucessful in Heinrich Otto's invasion of Russia. Here they smashed entire regiments of infantry and were only stopped in turn by Russia's own massive tank force. The Empire's Land ships are also among the world's best, resembling the impregnable keeps of the Empire's vast citadel like formation among the great plains of eastern Europe. It is said that the Prussian Landflotte is the largest in the world, with over 500 land ships currently in service. Bristling with guns and Tesla weaponry, they are supported by thousands of tanks and infantry, numbering in the millions. The second branch is the rapidly expanding Navy, which was responsible for the most audacious coup of the World War, so far - the chemical raid upon London itself by a U-boat of the new Unterseeflotte. Traditonaly its strength is with its aggresive cruisers and other small craft, due to its relative confinement to the North Sea and the Mediterranean. Recently however, the Empire has embarked on a great expansion plan of the Hochseeflotte, with battleships and dreadnoughts being laid to keel in rapid sucession. Developement also goes in an entirely new direction. Secretly build Submarines of the, before often smiled upon, Unterseeflotte are sent forth from their Bunkers in Zollern am Meer and several ports in the Netherlands and France. From here they stalk British shipping in the Atlantic ocean and beyond. Originating from an idea by Count Ferdinad von Zeppelin in 1840, the Imperial Airfleet, or Kaiserliche Luftflotte, has also seen a exorbitant growth under the new Kaiser. Build around the colossal Airships, known as Zeppelin, after their inventor, they provide strong points wherever deployed. They are also a potent pscologial weapon, as enemy soldiers often flee when one of these craft casts their giant shadow across the landscape and unleash its deadly lightning weaponry. These craft are supported by the Luftwaffe and its massive wings of aeroplanes. Prussian pilots consider themselves knights of the sky and frequently paint their craft in bright liveries, to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies, like the knights of old, with their shields and armor. Lastly, the most mysterious and feard branch is to be named. Der Orden der Brüder vom Deutschen Haus Sankt Mariens in Jerusalem, or Teutonic Knights as they are more commonly known. Not actually a branch of the military, but more like an eltie group of individuals, only the best of the best of the best are allowed into the Order. The Order is a powerful political entity, as well as the personal bodyguard of the Emperor himself. They also field forces alongside the normal Army, in the most critical of engagements. Though very few in number, their troops boast some of the most skilled and hardend soldiers in the world. Although not much is known about the Order's inner workings, it is suspected that they are like a knightly brotherhood and that their battlefield troopers train above the arctic circle in Scandinavia. The Knights command many secrets, like mechanical soldiers and humanoid battle wakers, nicknamed Metzker, or Butcher by both the Prussian troops and their enemies. The Order's technologial expertise is more advanced than that any other Nations', exept the Covenant of Antarctica and claim to be second only to their technology. With these formations at their disposal, the Prussians will not rest until their enemies are thrown back from their borders and their power is secured in Europe once more. On the Tabletop Signature Weaponry: Fast ships, Tesla and Speerschleuder weaponry, large and elite marine boarding parties. Behind the Scenes The Prussian Empire is actually the equivalent of the Second German Reich, which was formed before 1815 and continued its expansion in Central Europe by playing the same role as the one held by Napoleon in our real history. Like Napoleon, the Prussian Empire ruled by Emperor Otto Heinrich was defeated in 1815 in Waterloo, during the first battle using "Land Ship" by Britannians. Meanwhile, the Prussians also took on their territory the territories of the former Austrian Empire and Austria-Hungary, the Habsburg dynasty. The kingdoms of Sweden and Norway have also been taken, becoming the "Prussian Scandinavia" and serving as a "stronghold" of the Teutonic Knights. Category:Nations Category:Major Nations Category:Imperial Bond Category:Prussian Empire